


Thumbleiris Meets the Fairy Prince

by backtothestart02



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fairies, Fluff, Romance, fairytale, thumbelina adaptation scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: AU - Thumbleiris, a small girl without wings, meets the fairy prince for the first time.





	Thumbleiris Meets the Fairy Prince

**Author's Note:**

> The final fic I wrote for the Westallen Meet-Up Fanfiction Event. Basically a WA version of the scene in the movie Thumbelina when Thumbelina and Cornelius first meet. Some of the dialogue/plot is the same, some is not. I hope you enjoy! Could potentailly be continued one day, but for now it's just a standalone.
> 
> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

The night was warm with a slight autumn breeze. The King and Queen of the Fairies – his parents – would soon make things a lot more colorful and chillier, but now on the cusp of summer’s end, the temperature couldn’t have been more perfect. Holding tightly to the antennae of his pet bumblebee as his thighs snugly gripped its fuzzy center, Barry was on the ride of his life as the stars started to shine above him.

In fact, he was enjoying himself so much, he almost missed the sound of the most beautiful voice he’d ever heard in his life. The melodic humming reached his ears just as he was passing a large farmhouse, and he immediately pulled back on Bumble, his bee, who wasn’t too pleased by the abrupt halt but still zipped around to the windowsill he was guided to.

Barry’s heart leapt out of his chest as soon as he saw her. A stunning fairy – though she didn’t have wings – with long dark hair and skin the softest brown he’d ever seen. The closer he peered, the more he leaned on the cracked window, and before he realized what was happening, he had fallen into the room and caught her off guard.

She gasped, her eyes going wide – those were beautiful too, and accentuated by the longest eyelashes – and stood stock still with her mouth hanging open.

“Hi,” he said, and waved his hand in one short movement.

The pretty fairy watched him, then appeared to glance at something behind him. Suddenly she looked to what was a very large book a few inches away, and gasped, covering her mouth in excitement and awe.

“Y-You’re…You’re one of them!”

She bounced up onto her toes now, her eyes filled with delight. He couldn’t help but smile, though his thoughts hadn’t quite caught up to hers yet.

“One of…what?”

“These!” She skipped over to the book and pointed at a figure that looked similar to him, in size and wingspan at least. “A fairy.” She sighed dreamily.

When he didn’t respond, she turned around as if suddenly remembering something and her eyes narrowed straight at him.

“What are you doing in my house?” she demanded, stalking towards him.

He backed up until he hit the open window. He had a sword in his belt and ‘prince’ in his title, but this girl was no match for his usual bravery. She was fearless and confident, and that made her even more irresistible.

He grabbed her pointing finger in mid-air and curled it back into her hand.

“I heard you singing,” he said, gleeful as he watched his tone of voice turn her to goo.

“I, you-”

“It’s the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard.” He was doing a number on her and he knew it, but every word he spoke was the truth.

Mortified, she buried her face in her hands and turned away. It was a long while before she spoke again, and truthfully, Barry was getting nervous.

“Can you tell me your na-”

“So, are you a fairy, or aren’t you?” She spun around, cutting him off.

She’d turned too close though, unaware of where he’d been when she distanced herself, and nearly tripped over her toes trying to steady herself. His hand came forward to catch her, but she was steady just before they reached her and she took a step back, clearing her throat.

“I’m a fairy, yes,” he assured her.

She looked at him suspiciously, then tilted her head.

“My name’s Thumbleiris. Iris for short.” Her face turned sad. “I don’t know what I am.”

Barry’s brows furrowed.

“I have no wings,” she said, and spun around. “And I was born one day all grown up inside a flower.”

His eyes widened.

“But you’re a fairy, a real, true fairy!” She was gleeful again, no longer suspecting him of anything harmful. “Is there a fairy…court?”

She was super close now.

“Uh, yes…there is.” _Was he sweating?_

“With a king and queen and prince and princess?” she asked.

“No princess,” he said, smirking slightly despite himself. She was so insatiable with her curiosity, with everything really. “Not yet at least.”

“Not yet?” She frowned.

“The uh…prince doesn’t have a sister. He’d have to marry before there’s a princess in court.”

“Hmm.”

She backed off and walked around him slowly.

“The prince is probably very handsome, I bet.”

"Oh, yes, definitely," he said, nodding assuredly.

"Strong and brave..."

"None like him." He ignored the doubtful voice in the back of his mind.

“Have you met him?”

“Several times,” tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop it.

“Do you think he’d like me?” she asked, meeting his eyes again.

“I’m sure of it,” he said, dazed.

“What’s your name?” she asked.

He blinked. “Barry.”

She wrinkled her nose. “Really?”

Pink flooded his face. “Well, it’s short for Bartholomew, so…”

She broke down in a fit of giggles.

“What a funny name!”

“Funny, huh?” he dared.

“Mhmm.” She nodded cheerfully, so blissful and happy.

“Can funny-named fairies do _this_?”

In a moment he had gathered her up in his arms and was floating with her higher into the room, gently, slowly, so she wouldn’t be scared, and then he set her back down again.

“Probably not,” she said, breathless, and looking at him starry-eyed once more.

He took her hands in his and ran encircled her wrists before glancing towards the outside.

“Do you trust me?” he asked.

“What?” she asked, breathless.

He turned back to face her. “Do you trust me, Iris?”

Bumble came into view, shattering the moment but drawing her delight once more.

“Oh, my, is that-”

“My bumblebee, yeah.” He pulled her outside.

“He’s amazing!” She walked right up to him and pet him gentle.

“His name’s Bumble, and I…I think he likes you.”

Iris spun around, leaned back on his fuzzy center and locked her eyes on Barry.

“Shall we take him for a spin?”

He shook his head in awe but joined her at the bee and helped her get on behind him, the warmth of her arms wrapped around his waist thrilling him as her head rested on his back.

“I trust you, Barry,” she whispered, and moments later they were flying into the air, clinging to Bumble and each other for the ride of their lives.


End file.
